When being in a room, for example, inside a building, or inside a vehicle and sunlight directly comes into sight of a person, the glare of light can make it difficult to look squarely out the window or the occurrence of glare can make it difficult to ensure normal visibility. In such a case, a shading device is sometimes used to obstruct sunlight with a plate-shaped member having a certain size. By disposing a shading device close to a windshield and inside a vehicle compartment, for example, sunlight illuminating the interior of the vehicle compartment is obstructed, and the glare is reduced. For a shading device for automobile, for example, attempts are being made to combine a shading device, which is positioned in front of vehicular driver's eyes when in use, with another device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shading device provided with a liquid crystal display apparatus as a display portion of a television set or a navigation system.